Una pesadilla
by Mermaid's Tears
Summary: "¡Maldición, Thalia!" gritó Luke con la mandíbula tensa. "¡Si no te hubieras sacrificado, nada de esto habría pasado!". Ella sólo respondió con suavidad: "Tienes razón; estaríamos muertos. Eso habría sido menos desastroso para la humanidad"


**A/N:** Bueno lo cierto es que he dejado este sitio muy olvidado :( la prepa sí que está pesada, y solo he tenido tiempo de leer más no escribir. Pero no planeo dejar esto por más tiempo. Sin embargo la parte buena es que he estado leyendo algunos libros, con los cuales escribiré probablemente. Aquí hago mi regreso con un one-shot de _Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo_, una serie que enserio te atrapa desde el comienzo; los personajes son entrañables, toda la trama es muy ingeniosa, y la manera en la que Rick Riordan lo relata es simplemente genial. Creo que se ha vuelto mi serie favorita.

La mente maravillosa, incluyendo personajes y la trama en total, pertence a Rick Riordan. Y solo admiro e invento.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: "¡Maldición, Thalia!" gritó Luke con la mandíbula tensa. "¡Si no te hubieras sacrificado, nada de esto habría pasado!". Ella sólo respondió con suavidad: "Tienes razón; estaríamos muertos. Eso habría sido menos desastroso para la humanidad"

* * *

><p>Desde hacía tiempo, Luke había dejado de tener sueños o pesadillas. Se sentía seguro de lo que había hecho, y eso le traía cierta tranquilidad antes de dormir. Pero aquella noche fue la excepción.<p>

Estaba tirado sobre el pasto húmedo de la Colina Mestiza, a unos pocos pasos del pino de Thalia. La noche era exhuberantemente estrellada, como nunca antes se había visto. Se levantó, mirando a la entrada del campamento. Sintió una ligera nostalgia, pero enseguida recordó lo que lo había alejado de ahí. Silenciosamente notó la presencia de alguien detrás de él, pero solo vio el árbol de Thalia. O eso creyó al principio, cuando distinguió una figura trepada sobre una de las ramas. Aquellos ojos azules eléctricos eran inconfundibles. Thalia. _Thalia_.

En ese momento reconoció que se trataba de un sueño. Hacía mucho que había dejado de soñar con ella. Se estremeció al recordar todas aquellas pesadillas que tuvo desde el día en que llegaron al campamento; el día que Thalia murió.  
>Ella no dijo nada, es más, ni siquiera lo veía. Tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo. Luke vaciló un poco, y finalmente se decidió a subir también. Alcanzó a sentarse en una rama cercana a donde estaba Thalia. Las cigarras y su sonata nocturna, junto con el fuego de las antorchas de la entrada del campamento hacían más plácida la noche. No podía ser real. Nada antes en su sueño había sido tan vívido. Thalia nunca había parecido tan real. El delineador un poco corrido en sus ojos, las pecas de su nariz... Quizo comprobar qué tan real era, y le dio un pellizco en la nariz.<p>

"¡Ahh, Luke!" exclamó ella apartando la vista del cielo y sobándose la punta de la nariz, con gesto ligeramente molesto. Sus cejas oscuras y expresivas enmarcaron sus ojos recreando una de las miradas que Luke bien conocía.  
>"Thalia" fue lo único que consiguío decir. No podía apartar la vista de ella, aunque al mismo tiempo le causaba un poco de vergüenza, si no es que miedo.<br>"Así es" dijo ella tomando una ramita en la cual un bicho se había posado. Thalia rehuía de su mirada.  
>"Te... he extrañado, Thalia" musitó él mientras veía como jugaba con el bicho en su mano.<br>"Lo sé. Por más de un mes no dejaste de venir aquí todas las noches." dijo con serenidad, y sonrió un poco. Luke quizo sonreír con ella, pero el recuerdo de aquellas noches no era muy agradable.  
>"¿Esto es un sueño, Thalia?" preguntó Luke, pero enseguida se respondió: "Espera... claro que lo es. Tú estás..."<br>Ella dejó al bicho cerca de unas hojas y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.  
>"Thalia" por alguna razón no podía dejar de decir su nombre. "Aquel día, ¿Enserio moriste?"<br>"No lo sé, Luke. Supongo que no del todo. Sin embargo no sé si quisiera volver a la vida, después de todo lo que pasó." suspiró. Recogió sus piernas que colgaban de la rama y adoptó una postura más seria. "¿Por qué lo hiciste, Luke?"

Hasta ese momento Luke podía haber dicho que su sueño era perfecto; Thalia hablando con él, en una noche de estrellas, y nada más. Pero tenía que llegar a ese punto. Después de pensarlo un poco, dijo: "No voy a discutirlo contigo"  
>Thalia hizo un mohín, y asintió con la cabeza mirando las manos de Luke, que comenzaban a cerrarse en puños.<br>"Siempre sentiste desprecio por los dioses, eso es cierto. También yo. Todos lo hemos pensado alguna vez" dijo, y se acercó un poco más a él. "Pero aliarte con Cronos... Enserio, Luke. Creía que eras un poco más... ¿Fuerte?, ¿Listo?, ¿Leal?"

Luke sintió como el rostro se le ponía un poco rojo, fuera ira o vergüenza, y las manos le comenzaban a sudar. "Tú no lo entiendes..." pero ella no hizo caso.  
>"Yo te admiraba, Luke" la voz de Thalia se hizo más tensa y un poco quebradiza. "Eras como un ejemplo para mí. Y para Annabeth. ¡Y Percy! Él confiaba en tí, y todos en el campamento, y tu madre, y Hermes..."<p>

No aguantó más. Dio un salto desde la rama y cayó en el pasto. Ya no quería escuchar a Thalia, ni a nadie. Y menos que le recordaran a Annabeth, ni a su padre. No quería saber nada. Quería acabar con ese sueño ya. ¿Pero cómo iba a despertar ahora?

"Si claro, ¡adiós Luke!. Qué lindo verte" dijo Thalia con el tono sarcástico característico de ella. Él sintió que explotaba.  
>"¡Maldición, Thalia!" gritó Luke con la mandíbula tensa. "¡Si no te hubieras sacrificado, nada de esto habría pasado!". Ella sólo respondió con suavidad: "Tienes razón; estaríamos muertos. Eso habría sido menos desastroso para la humanidad"<br>"¿Qué habrías hecho tú, entonces?" inquirió Luke, pero la respuesta era obvia.  
>"¡Habría muerto!" gritó ella con el rostro un poco rojo. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría sentido un poco de miedo. Nunca la había visto tan molesta. Thalia podía ser muy temperamental.<p>

Pero Luke la miró con furia también. Todo lo que le acababa de decir lo atormentaba, mientras a su mente llegaban todos los recuerdos de cuándo la conoció, de cómo hallaron a Annabeth, de cómo Thalia decidió morir; De cómo Thalia siempre tenía la razón. Apretó los ojos, y tuvo un arranque de odio hacia ella por un segundo. Un segundo bastó.

Las estrellas en el cielo desaparecieron, el cielo se tornó negro. El viento sopló con fuerza, y todo se oscureció repentinamente. Luke sintió que algo venía detrás de él, e impulsivamente saltó hacia el otro lado, evadiendo al árbol que acababa de caer. Limpió la tierra de su cara y miró a su lado. A una insignificante distancia de él, el árbol de Thalia había caído con estruendo, y se veía horrible; Las hojas parecían petrificadas, inmóviles en su lugar, y de un color pálido muy triste. Todo el tronco se veía duro, casi como de piedra, como si nunca hubiera podido albergar vida o protección alguna. Era un árbol muerto. Luke alzó la vista, esperando ver a Thalia cerca, o escuchar algo proveniente de ella, pero no había pista de ella.

"¿Thalia?" la llamó, mientras se ponía de pie. La buscó con la mirada un poco nervioso. ¿Se habría ido, al fin?  
>Pero entonces sus ojos se toparon con algo entre las hojas, justo debajo del árbol. Una maraña de cabello oscuro alborotado, y una mano con las uñas pintadas de negro sobresalían de las hojas; Era ella. Thalia aplastada por su propio árbol, muerta.<br>Simplemente, no supo como reaccionar. ¿Él había provocado esto? ¿Estaba enserio muerta? ¿Por qué Thalia no gritó, ni saltó del árbol? Escuchó voces. "Traidor. Traidor" pero no veía a nadie. Ya no veía nada. Solo las voces, y la imagen de Thalia. Y truenos. Muchos truenos.

Luke se despertó con violencia, finalmente. Sudaban sus manos y su cara, y respiraba con dificultad. Pensó en todo lo que había visto de nuevo. Había sido un sueño...  
>No del todo. Recordó entonces que justo aquel día, había ido a la Colina Mestiza, con un propósito; Envenenar el árbol de Thalia. Y en efecto, lo había hecho.<br>"Thalia ha muerto" dijo en voz baja, mientras seguía sumido en su mente. "De nuevo"

* * *

><p>¿Review? Gracias :) ojalá te haya gustado<p> 


End file.
